459
by Harkkonen
Summary: No puedo implorar, que la muerte sea un pretexto: Zosan* Post-Thriller Bark


**Título:** 459

**Intro:** "No puedo implorar, que la muerte sea un pretexto": Zosan,

**Tiempo;** Post-Thriller Bark

**+++H+++**

"**He's such a good boy. "**

**If I die , **

**protecting him,**

**c'est la vie.**

**+++H+++**

Dulces y lacrimosos tonos se escuchaban entre la tranquila noche donde solían presenciarse múltiples fiestas de zombis hasta en los más lejanos rincones, un músico, el nuevo músico de los Mugiwara no descansaba, las teclas de un piano resonaban, tocando unas melodías con un ritmo tembloroso, pero entre aquella soledad, solo tenia a un expectante.

-¿Qué sucede, Brook?- El oyente se hizo aparecer entre las luces de las velas que iluminaban por sobre el piano.

-¡Oh!, Sanji-san, espero no haberte despertado con mi música- Respondió arrepentido de haber escapado del barco para estar por _última vez solo_.

El oji-azul, uno de los Mugiwaras, se acercó con un rostro desvelado, una manta por encima de sus hombros, y dos tazas en sus manos, se ve que seria el compañero de su insomnio.

-No te preocupes, toma- le ofreció una de las tazas, aun dudando de los límites de ser solo un esqueleto, le obligo a que aceptara tal alimento.

A pesar de que el hombre del afro le insistió que no era necesario, al final acepto otra más de sus delicias, inclusive el peli-negro le dedico una mirada un tanto analizante, su nuevo nakama parecía ser un poco más emotivo que el espadachín, pero menos escandaloso que el carpintero llorón.

La actitud dolida del rubio era bastante notable si uno había presenciado lo mismo que él, el evento que espadachín del Haramaki termino tomando por sí mismo.

A pesar de que ambos no se sentían incomodos con el breve silencio provocado por la ausencia de las notas musicales, el esqueleto pensó en algo que tal vez reforzaría sus lazos como nakamas y hacerle saber que tenía empatía por los sentimientos del cocinero y que tales, quería transmitirlos en una canción.

Sanji se sentó en el suelo aun lado del piano, en el cual, el músico ensayaba y tal vez deseaba iniciar alguna tonada, mientras, el rubio encendía un cigarrillo.

-Sanji-san- Llamo el músico, seguro de que había memorizado los nombres correctamente.

Después de soltar el confortante sabor del humo en su boca, respondió tranquilamente. -¿Si?-

-¿Tiene alguna petición?- El hombre frente al piano simplemente pidió alguna sugerencia, puesto que lastimada mente no sabían mucho uno del otro, tal vez, sí sus metas, pero no del todo sus raíces, y tales raíces también establecían gustos personalizados, por ello, el músico quería complacer al pirata que por poco y ofrece su vida sin dudarlo.

Su acompañante no respondió inmediatamente, por lo cual, volvió a preguntar.

-¿Alguna canción que le gustaría escuchar?- Pidió amablemente y aun en susurros, puesto que el lugar donde se encontraban era gigantesco, la sala principal del castillo estaba en desastre y eso provocaba que sus palabras se esparcieran en el eco.

-…Si…- con su propia boca movió su cigarrillo al lado izquierdo de sus labios, dejándole hablar un poco más claro -…No tiene nombre…, solo se que es dulce y triste…tal vez…un _Fado_…- Sanji no le había dado algo en específico, sino el tipo de melodía que emitía su corazón en esos momentos.

Brook se quedo en silencio un momento, era lamentable ver a alguien como el rubio con esa mirada, necesitaba el consuelo para desaogarse, sin duda alguna el esqueleto empezó a tocar, el cocinero cerro sus ojos, tomo un poco de la bebida que preparo y la dejo en el suelo aun lado de el, parecia que el esqueleto habia entendido perfectamente sus indicaciones.

Afligido y ansioso, agotado de esperar, no habia oido la molesta voz de Zoro, podria decirse que el tipo rara vez hablaba o iniciaba una conversación, pero se sentia extraño no sentir la presencia consciente del Marimo. Mientras el no estaba, tenia que encargarse de la tripulación, pero mediante esperaba alguna respuesta del paciente, el rubio eligió quedarse junto a él, para estar ahí por si necesitaba a alguien.

Pero esta noche, su espera no rendía frutos, sabía que tenía que alejarse el mayor tiempo posible, el día era muy ocupado para el cocinero, una tripulación que comía como gigantes ya era demasiado, pero alimentar a los sobrevivientes y a la tripulación de Lola era bastante esfuerzo para el único cocinero en la isla, uno que trataba de recuperarse de las duras batallas, unos sentimientos muy molestos y una opresión en su pecho que se invocaba cada vez que observaba las intocables armas del caído.

El musico se concentraba tocando, no cantando, si lo hacia, despertaria a los demas, solo se escuchaba el piano y teclas con un _son_ melancolico, dulce que enternecia, parecia el fondo instrumental de un relato triste; era una traduccion de su situacion, todo lo que paso en Thiller Bark en una cancion.

Apago el cigarrillo y se acomodo de forma que abrazaba sus piernas, tenia frio, no solo externo, sino que su llamado corazon temblaba al pensar el posible futuro de los Mugiwaras, si el idiota no se recuperaba, tendrian problemas, no por que podrian quedarse indefensos, si no que el al no importarle lo grave que esté, pelearía de nuevo hasta sacrificarse.

El maldito espadachin tomaba la responsabilidad de ayudar a Luffy con su sueño y proteger a los nakamas por encima de su vida y metas o ¿Acaso no veía que el tambien estaba dispuesto a morir por su capitán?

Ya no sabia como sentirse por el comportamiento de Zoro, nunca creyo que la _caida_ de este le afectaria tanto.

Unos pasos se escuchaban, la obscuridad que les rodeaba no dejaba ver quien era hasta que se acercara lo suficiente a donde se encontraban ambos.

El volumen de la musica era bajo, inclusive los pasos lentos rezonaban, más que una nota grave, no se escuchaba el pisar de algunas botas, solo el crujir de los escombros por el peso de quien pasaba sobre ellos.

La luz de las velas era muy limitada, no dejaba ver tal sujeto, era claro que los unicos que estaban habitando la isla flotante eran los piratas de Lola y los Mugiwara, no podia ser un enemigo, y si lo era el rubio no estaba en posicion ni condicion de pelear, aun recordaba el retumbar del acero del cuerpo de Kuma en su pierna, puesto que le atormentaban las heridas que se hizo tratando de proteger al espadachin.

Sanji decidio no moverse, ni siquiera queria saber que era lo que se acercaba a el, ya no importaba nada, la manta sobre su cabeza bloqueaba su vista, mientras trataba de ignorar la nueva presencia, el ritmo y el volumen de la composicion de Brook ya casi no se oía hasta el punto que se detuvo al mismo tiempo que presencia de quien emitía una respiración irregular se detuvo frente a él.

El esqueleto se mantuvo en silencio, tal vez queria que el rubio se diera cuenta del visitante, quien al parecer no era una amenaza para ellos, sin comentarios al respecto por parte del ahora trio de usuarios del insomnio, el oji-azul decidió cuestionar al nuevo integrante, dispuesto a quitar la manta de su vista, un peso cayó sobre él, interrumpiendo sus movimientos.

_¿Era una de las chicas?,_ era algo nulo, puesto que ambas se consolaban sin la compañía de los chicos, además de que no conocían la verdad de lo que sucedió, _'nada serio'_ tal vez creían ellas, o más bien algo así _como 'otra de sus estupideces en sus batallas'_. Su capitán no despertaría a menos que fuera necesario, todos los demás no estaban al tanto del estado del inconsciente primer al mando, por lo que confiaban que en algún momento el peli-verde volvería a las andanzas, y los hombres no tenían la costumbre de echarle un vistazo a cada nakama, excepto el pequeño reno, quien sería fácil de sentir gracias a su calor corporal.

El abrazo que recibía, al vez era una simple muestra de le demostraba algo se simpatía. Sin embargo la confianza de acercarse a él y mover sus manos en su cabello y espalda, era algo normal que el cierto nakama…no… cierto hombre del trio monstruoso tenia las agallas de hacer así sin ser sermoneado.

Cierto espadachín, un joven de cabellos verdes que en muchas islas fue llamado un demonio de los mares, estaba fuera del Sunny, tal vez siguió al rubio desde que salió de su santuario hasta la zona del castillo donde el esqueleto se divertía con su soledad, y hasta este momento encontró lo que persiguió.

Él no debía estar ahí, no dándole ese contacto físico que le daba a saber que no era un maldito cadáver, frio y tieso que no podría volver a tomar sus armas para levantarse y volver a luchar. Pero, ese aliento tan cálido en su cuello que recorría todo su cuerpo con cada exhalación junto con el tacto de sus manos ásperas en su frágil piel provocaba que dulces lágrimas de alivio se acumulasen en sus ojos.

Aunque lo que rompió el silencio fue provocado por los movimientos del peli-verde al dejar una de sus manos lejos de los mechones rubios del chico para retirar el líquido que se retenía de las indescriptibles orbes azules, mientras que el espadachín buscaba reclamar los labios del temeroso cocinero.

Ambos se arrebataron el aliento de sus cuerpos a través de sus cavidades que eran totalmente audibles en la absoluta soledad en Bark.

Y recordando la imprudencia del espadachín, el esqueleto que observaba la escena, logro quedar bastante sorprendido puesto que respondió alejándose del dúo, provocando que se tropezase con el pequeño banquillo donde reposaba. El estruendo del pequeño mueble golpeando el suelo obligo al cocinero a salir del trance y alejar al primer al mando con una patada directo en su herida más vulnerable.

**++H++**

-¡Vuelve al barco!, ¡Maldita sea!- Grito solo para el ahora desgraciado marimo.

Tomando una de las rocas más ligeras de entre los escombros, rápidamente las lanzaba donde se suponía que peli-verde estaba, pero estos pedazos solo aterrizaban cerca de él, como una advertencia.

-Cocinero… No soy tu mascota como para que me trates así- Aun siguió al rubio hasta _quien sabe dónde_, a pesar de que el oji-azul no tenía un paso apresurado, mantenía su distancia.

Fácilmente, si mantenía ese ritmo, el peli-verde se desviaría, sin embargo el arrepentido oji-café, sin saber cómo comenzar su conversación, solo observaba la brillante cabecera dorada de su nakama, el brillo de la luna sobre él era un excelente guía, puesto que ese método ya había funcionado antes para él.

- ¡Encuentra cualquier roca para poner a descansar tu maldito pasto que tienes por cabello!-

-Eh dormido demasiado….- respondió, aun con paciencia.

El humor del peli-verde podía interpretarse como el alguien que durmió plácidamente sin intenciones de integrarse a la realidad, la lentitud de sus palabras, y sus ojos aun lagrimosos parecían aun obligarlo a volver a su cama.

Sin embargo el espadachín estaba consciente de no dejar solo al cocinero.

Tras pasar el tenebroso bosque, el ultimo pedazo de arboleda se conectaba con un tramo de escalera que llevaban a lo que fue un adorable jardín.

El hombre del haramaki observo los múltiples cuerpos inmóviles de miles de animales que tal vez también fueron zombis, algunos eran simples especies y otros algunas mezclas, suponía que eran los secuaces de la chica fantasma.

Aun así, la falta de atención del espadachín solo fue un breve momento, puesto que volvió a lo suyo, lo cual era acercarse al joven ojos azules que se encontraba sobre los restos de uno de los pirales más grandes, dándole la espalda al camino que tomo para llegar ahí.

El gran trozo de marfil blanco dejo un gran espacio para que el peli-verde tomara asiento, al descansar junto al cocinero no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio puesto que aún no estaba listo para largas caminatas.

El intenso silencio de la isla provocaba que el apenas audible silbido que los labios del cocinero hacia mientras expulsaba los restos de la nicotina fuera una simple nota intensa que llegaba a los oídos del peli-verde.

Ambos tenían una vista hacia otros jardines con el aspecto de haber quedado en ruinas desde un principio, tal vez la pérgola que se ubicaba al iniciar las extensas escaleras daban la bienvenida a un "Jardín secreto", sin embargo todo estaba muerto a falta del sol sobre la naturaleza.

Inmediatamente el rubio le cuestiono al primer al mando sobre su acto de valentía que implicaba su sacrificio y a un capitán muy furioso si se llegaba a enterar.

-¿Cuál es tu pretexto… para dejar tu ambición?…- El humo de su cigarrillo se hacía presente ante cada pausa, su consistencia se fundía con la noche y embelesaba a quien lo observara.

-Ese era mi momento- _'No seas ingenuo, estúpido cocinero, solo la muerte misma me arrebatara el aliento'_

La engreída respuesta del espadachín acojonaba al rubio y su molestia se presenciaba en las mordidas a la pequeña barita de nicotina en los labios fruncidos del cocinero. -¿Como cuando ibas a ser una maldita estatua de cera y solo pensaste en la posición de tu hueco cuerpo que dejarías atrás?-

-Todos confiábamos en Luffy-

'_Había conseguido un trato justo con el Shichibukai, no como tu promesa de volverte el más peligroso del mundo'_

-¿Y por eso cortaste la mitad de tus piernas para liberarte?-

El oji-azul no pudo evitar observar las suturas arriba de los tobillos del peli-verde, el que estuviera descalzo dejo visible lo que sus botas altas cubrían, mientras el rubio seguía centrado en mirar el suelo, esté escucho los chasquidos de reproche del espadachín

-¿Acaso no estábamos discutiendo lo que hice hace unos días, y no todo lo demás sobre lo que ya me sermoneaste?-

-Hablare sobre todo lo que yo quiera marimo, por mi te puedes tirar al mar y ahogarte, si ya terminaste de despedazarte lo suficiente-

'_No seas el alga de siempre, No lo ahuyentes, No ahora que sabes que aún vive' _aunque cierto chico se repetía así mismo ciertas precauciones, en realidad no podía contener el impulso de discutir esto con algo de violencia, con ciertos golpes que desahogaban su ahogo tras sus argumentos.

El silencio de ambos permitía que el océano interviniera en la atmosfera un tanto complicada entre los hombres, uno de ellos conservaba la calma y el otro trataba en seguir colgado del risco de sus sentimientos.

-La muerte no es pretexto… para que dejes la tripulación-

Fue tan extraña e infantil respuesta para un problema tan grave, era la primera vez que el rubio ya no podía ganar una discusión siendo realista.

'_Tu tumba no tiene derecho a ser grabada con el epitafio más patético "el hombre que quería ser el mejor espadachín, aunque nunca lo logro" '_

-No es una excusa para abandonarnos, Luffy te necesita…- La rabia en sus palabras se mezclaban con el romper de su voz, la brillante luz del cigarrillo se extinguió al momento de caer de los labios del cocinero, en cambio el peli-verde no encontraba la expresión correcta para el pretexto.

Las manos del oji-azul descansaban en lugares diferentes, la izquierda sostenía su estómago y la derecha reposaba sobre el marfil, sus nudillos se tensaban y sus dedos se friccionaban unos con otros, buscando algo para tomar, y hasta para no soltar. Esos dedos necesitaban de su usual visitante, un quinteto que blandía el más peligroso acero pero lograban tratar la porcelana como lo más valioso del mundo.

-Deberías pensar un poco más en ti- chasqueo la lengua, acerco su mano izquierda para reclamar la de su pareja y la apretó sin piedad. _'Ya que tú eres quien no me deja morir'._

Tras unir y entrelazar sus dedos, Sanji busco ver directamente los orbes cafés del peli-verde. De nuevo su pulso era notable, lo cual aliviaba la opresión en su pecho, tal dolor y molestia que atravesó su cuerpo gracias a la cruda escena del espadachín cubierto completamente en su propia sangre. Sin embargo ahora el cocinero solo permanecía callado esperando que su pareja estableciera el fin de la conversación o simplemente su parte del sermón, ya que él también se había postulado para un sacrificio inmediato, dejando de lado la decisión de los demás, sus sueños, sus metas y al hombre que ambos le prometieron lo imposible después de ser salvados en sus lugares de origen.

Por otra parte, el primero al mando recibió todo punto de vista de su frustrada pareja, pero él no pensaba en sus acciones pasadas, puesto que su destino estaba conformado por sus decisiones y debía dejar de suspirar tanto por el hecho de que milagrosamente seguía con vida, al igual que su tripulación, su capitán y su caprichoso chico oji-azul.

-Aun estas vivo- La orbe azul del cocinero era totalmente visible gracias al shock en su rostro, la impresión del alivio del peli-verde le dejo perplejo, confundido por el hecho que el más consternado por su ausencia era él y no el imbécil de la alga parlante.

-Soñé incontables veces…- Sin romper su contacto visual, el peli-verde se concentraba en ver más allá de los múltiples y vibrantes azules que le observaban - Como era que el Shichibukai terminaba sus asuntos conmigo y te tomaba en mi lugar- Titubeando en acercar su otra mano, levantándola y buscando el rostro de su pareja, se detuvo en el aire, y espero que tal no protestase a sus intenciones -Después…desaparecías- Delicadamente revelo ambos ojos al retirar los mechones de su flequillo izquierdo, permitiéndole percibir las lágrimas que comenzaban a cumularse.

'_Tal vez fueron miles de repeticiones de la misma maldita pesadilla'._

-Huías de la tripulación gritando "Si no vuelvo, todos serán inmunes al gobierno" - su otra mano volvió a su propia frente que parecía tensar sus ojos para que no derramase ni una lagrima, no aun.

-Estaba perturbado, molesto, triste e inútil-

El siguiente movimiento fue por parte del cocinero, quien, sin alejar su mano sostenida por su acompañante, elimino la distancia entre ambos e invadió su espacio personal al dejar caer su rostro descubierto en el cuello del oji-café.

-Pero, hace poco, cuando desperté, era tan semejante a mis sueños solo porque aun seguíamos en Thriller, y aun así decidí buscarte y alcanzarte-

Sanji no logro contener la pequeña sonrisa por lo que obviamente le sucedió al espadachín después de haber salido del Sunny y encontrarlo al menos media hora después.

-No importaba si era mi intento volvía ser lo mismo, yo seguiría corriendo-

Después de escuchar la determinación y terquedad del alga, el cocinero dejo su sonrojo a flote, aunque Zoro no se percatase de tal reacción, su cuerpo se tensó ya que su pareja no pretendía soltarlo y obviamente el peli-verde deseaba ver su rostro y observar esas lágrimas tibias que se impregnaban en su camisa.

-te alcanzaría y te daría una paliza por haber desertado-

Ambos rieron liberando la pesadez del ambiente y dejando que su humor dejara atrás la tensión de sus decisiones.

-Estúpido marimo, ¿Quién diablos te crees para golpearme en tu imaginación?- aun con la alegría desbordando de su ojos como lágrimas y en su boca con una gran sonrisa, separo su rostro del espadachín tan solo para verle a los ojos.

Zoro le contemplaba con satisfacción, alivio e instantáneamente paso a imitar el deseo que el rubio emitía en sus ojos, ya no había nada que hablar, sino terminar lo que comenzaron en alguna habitación de Bark.

**++H++**

-¡Vuelve aquí, maldito cocinero!-

Los gritos del peli-verde se mezclaban entre el estruendo de las batallas entre el Sunny y sus enemigos, miles de barcos se aproximaban contra la tripulación de 9 integrantes que atravesó el nuevo mundo.

-Al fin lo lograre- respondió el cocinero aun dándole la espalda al espadachín, al encender un cigarrillo e exhalar la primera calada, el oji-azul subió a la barandilla con intenciones de abandonar el barco mediante su caminata en el cielo.

-Si derribo al menos un barco de este maldito Yonkou, lo conseguiré, tendré mejor reputación – hablo y pensó al mismo tiempo que imaginaba su nuevo cartel de "Se busca".

Las palabras del rubio golpearon la verdad que estableció tiempo atrás, _'no era una promesa vacía'_, pero esta vez el primer al mando no lo dejaría con todo el crédito. Su único ojo, sobreviviente de sus 2 años entrenando examinaba toda la flota que se acercaba a ayudar a sus subordinados ya derrotados.

-Oi, Zoro-

Inmediatamente el peli-verde clavo su mirada en la mano que el cocinero le ofrecía.

-Vamos-

**+++H+++**

**Finito.**

En realidad no termino como quería, aunque ya me libere de esta cosa que comencé hace años.

Gracias por leer

**HALLCONEN 2014**

**BLUELIONEL**


End file.
